


Not the Only Show at the Casino

by Coldfashioned



Series: The Grand Sahil Casino [2]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Public Sex, Public Use, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldfashioned/pseuds/Coldfashioned
Summary: A sister went to the Grand Sahil Casino when a certain hot new show is first displayed. Having had a few drinks and now being increasingly turned on, they get a little (read 'very') close with each other. Being the gentleman that he is, the brother leaves his sister there for others to enjoy as well after he is done...





	Not the Only Show at the Casino

Adika sighed as she stood back at one of the tables at the Grand Sahil Casino. She had one arm crossed under her chest, while the other brought her drink to her lips. The dark-skinned Elonian girl would’ve rather been somewhere else. Maybe at the docks, to look out over the sea. Or perhaps even at home, feasting on one of the large meals her mother would’ve made. Instead, she was here, in a casino that was way too warm, even for her liking, with various smells assaulting her nostrils. But someone had to accompany her brother to stop him from gambling away all of his money. Since his friends were called out for patrol duty tonight, it was now up to her to keep an eye on him. At least she brought plenty of coin herself, so she could entertain herself with booze and watching the other patrons of the casino. She lifted her glass for another gulp of whatever the bartender had given her this time, but sadly, her glass was already empty.

As she made her way over to the bar for a refill, she heard a voice sound out over all the other voices:

“Ladies and gentlemen of all shapes and sizes! Welcome to the Grand Sahil Casino! I hope you’re all having a wonderful time!”

She looked over to the source of the voice and rolled her eyes. Of course. Zalambur, the owner of the casino. She shook her head and continued her order. The casino’s owner went on about some sort of new show, but Adika only heard half of what the man said. Only when she turned back around to join her brother’s gambling table again, did she notice that most of the casino customers gathered around the small stage. A stage with a cage around it..? She raised a curious brow and slipped through the gathered crowd, managing to get to the front row with less effort than she expected. It seemed her brother pulled away from his gambling addiction as well, since she spotted him at the front as well.

Adika took up a spot in front of her brother, figuring he could easily see over her with his height, and tugged at his collar. Just as she wanted to not have to shout, he leaned forward.

“Faraji, do you know what’s going on?”

“I heard someone say it’s some new strip show they’re trying out.” 

She furrowed her brow at her brother’s response. A strip show? Why would so many people want to see a strip show? She glanced over the crowd and shrugged to herself. It’d take her more effort than she wanted to put into it to get through the mass of people again. She wasn’t much of a fan of strippers, but at least it’d provide her with more entertainment than looking at… Well, there wasn’t much else to look at, at the moment. Not with all patrons gathered around the stage like this.

The Elonian girl turned her attention to the stage and took a large sip of her drink. How many glasses has she had by now? She didn’t remember. She knew they were starting to hit her, however. Especially with the building heat in this building. It helped her appreciate the moves of the Krytan girl on stage more, that’s for sure. The way the girl moved her naked body. The way she grinded her hips against that bow of hers… Adika subconsciously bit her lip, feeling a tingle down below. The combination of alcohol, warmth, and the stripper were certainly enough to make her more than a little horny.

Then the Sand Lion joined the show. There was only a brief hint of worry that crossed Adika’s mind, but all that worry washed away when she saw the Lion’s cock enter the Krytan girl’s nethers. The crotch of the Elonian girl’s shorts were now soaking wet. She could no longer contain herself...

After a quick glance across the front row of the people observing the show, she drained her glass, placed it on the table next to her, and pushed her freed hand down the front of her shorts. Her slender fingers found her dripping mound, and two of them slipped easily inside of her. Her eyes were focused on the girl and Lion on stage while her fingers massaged her soft inner walls. Her mouth fell open to exhale her heavy breaths, which were accompanied by the occasional moan that escaped her. Feeling herself approach her climax right there and then, she stumbled back, colliding with the person behind her… Her brother, Faraji.

Her eyes widened in shock and her heart sank when her eyes met her brother’s. The peak she was about to hit rapidly faded away. What was he going to do? Was he going to tell their mother what she did? Was she going to be known throughout Amnoon as a slut if he told his friends? To her surprise, he coiled one of his strong arms around her and pulled her tightly against himself. She could feel something poking against her lower back…

She didn’t know if it was the show that made her brother hard, or the fact that his sister was touching herself just a few steps in front of him. Not something that bothered her mind for long, since she saw her brother’s free hand slide down the front of her body, into her shorts. His large fingers placed against hers, and slowly pushed inside of her nethers along with her own. Her toes curled inside of her boots and she bit her lip to not moan out in front of this large crowd.

It took only a few thrusts of their combined fingers to send a wave of pleasure through her body. Her shivering legs closed tightly around their hands as she reached her climax. A squeak escaped her throat, certain at least a few people around them would’ve noticed their actions by now, which only fueled the fire in her loins.

When Faraji pulled his now soaking wet hand out from her shorts, she lost what little support she had to keep her standing. She dropped down to her hands and knees, panting heavily. A dark stain marked the front of her shorts, a clear sign of her arousal for everyone to see. Slowly, she pushed herself up, managing to at least be just on her knees instead of all fours. She looked up at the stage, where the Sand Lion and Krytan girl were still going at it, then back to her brother. She saw him look down to her, then to the stage, and back down to her, before he reached down to reveal what was hidden behind the bulge in his pants.

Adika lapped her tongue across her lips as her brother pulled out his large, dark cock. It was bigger than her boyfriend’s that’s for sure. He started stroking the length of its shaft while he looked to her expectantly. She knew what he wanted her to do. A faint voice in the back of her head told her this was wrong, but that voice was drowned out by lust and desire to repay him for getting her to her peak…

She crawled closer and reached up with both hands, taking hold of his girthy shaft. Her eyes shut as she leaned in, her lips slowly wrapping around the head of his cock. She felt his hand on the back of her head, while she gently slid her lips further down his length, her tongue pressed to its bottom.

It seemed she was a little too gentle and slow for her brother’s tastes, since her head was then forced forward by the hand that rested on its back. Her eyes shot open wide as her brother’s cock shot to the back of her throat. She gagged heavily, saliva spilling out of the corners of her mouth, dripping onto her shirt. He released his grip on her, allowing her to pull back and catch her breath. So, this was how he wanted to play, huh..?

Adika reached down to the hems of her shirt and pulled it over her head. She already got some drool on it, she didn’t want to stain it any further. The Elonian threw her discarded top onto the nearest table and returned her attention to her brother. Her large, round chest was now on display for everyone around them to see, her nipples hard with excitement. Her lips found her brother’s large cock once more, sliding rapidly down its saliva-lubricated length, this time. Her tongue coiled around his shaft, lapping across every inch of its surface while her finger gripped tightly around what her thick lips could not reach, guiding her mouth in its motions. 

A few people around the Igwe siblings had now diverted their attention from the stage to the two Elonians. A large man next to them, clearly one from Tyria with his pale skin, pulled out his erect member as well, and began to stroke it to the improvised show Adika and Faraji had started. Adika felt her brother’s fingers wrap around her wrist and guide her hand away from his own throbbing manhood, towards the stranger’s cock. Her slender, dark fingers coiled tightly around the new arrival, and made hard, fast strokes across the length of the Ascalonian man’s shaft. Her mind no longer cared about others seeing her. It was overtaken by lust and alcohol, as proven by the fact that complete strangers were now welcome to join in on her and her brother’s not-so-private moment.

She didn’t know how much time had passed when she felt two strong hands hook under her arms and pull her up, forcing her to release the two cocks from her hands and Faraji’s from her mouth. The next moment, she found herself on the edge of the table next to them. A hand pushed at her shoulder to make her lay down on her back. Another two pulled down her shorts to expose her cleanly shaved, yet soaking wet nethers to anyone who wanted to see them. She looked down to her spread legs and saw her brother position himself between them…

Her eyes widened, and she exhaled a loud moan as she felt her brother’s large, slick cock stretch her tight, little slit. With a savage, deep thrust, he hilted his entire length inside of her, causing her body to tense and her soft inner walls to tighten around his shaft. His size was enough to make the head of his cock tap against her cervix, making her vision hazy in intense pleasure.

After only a few more deep thrusts, she reached her peak once again. Her toes curled up, her legs clasped around her brother’s waist and her tight, curvy, dark-skinned body began to tremble with ecstasy. Her brother was not done yet, though. He continued to pound at her climaxing nether all through her high, not giving her a single moment of rest to recover, until he reached his peak as well. With a final thrust, deep inside of her, he emptied his balls. She could feel his hot seed fill coat her insides and fill her fertile womb. A feeling the made her scream out in a lustful moan.

Faraji pulled out of Adika, leaving her slit gaping and oozing with her brother’s cum. She panted heavily, her eyes trying to focus on the situation now that her brother was no longer inside of her and she had a moment of rest for her sweat-soaked, shivering body…

That moment of rest and focus only lasted a single breath, however. Her brown, doe-like eyes widened when she saw the crowd of people that had gathered around the table she laid on stark-naked with dripping slit. About five men with their pants at their knees and their members out at full attention. Two or three women with their hands down their pants. More than a handful of people that were just there to watch, now that the show on the stage was over…

Adika was about to get up when a hand pushed down on her shoulder, keeping her in place. It was the hand of the Ascalonian man who had positioned himself near her head. She opened her mouth to speak up, but before she could say anything, the pale-skinned man pushed his cock down her throat. He wasn’t as big as her brother, but it was enough to make her gag and drool when he began thrusting into her mouth. Her hands reached out for help, but all they found was two more erect members to grab onto. When she then felt two hands grab onto her thighs and the tip of a fourth cock press against her oozing entrance, she figured she might as well enjoy the moment of being treated as a slut.

Her muffled moans of pleasure trembled against the shaft that thrusted deep into the back of her throat, while another pushed deep inside of her slit. She could feel the large belly of the Elonian man between her legs press against her lower abdomen, and with the glimpse she caught of him, she could tell that he was probably almost twice her age. The two men at the sides of the table, whose cocks she pleasured with firm strokes, were clearly foreigners. Krytans, most likely. Another Elonian stood at the edge of the table with his large manhood in his own hand.

She felt something warm spatter against her left breast, and some more against the side of her body. One of the Krytan men could no longer hold and painted her chocolate skin with his white glazing. He wiped the head of his cock against her hand, pulled up his pants, and left, making place for the unattended Elonian man.

Not long after he had taken his place, she felt the Ascalonian man’s thick seed shoot down her throat and fill her stomach. She suckled the tip of his member to clean the last bits of cum, before he moved off as well.

The Elonian girl was sent into another climax of her own when she felt her slit fill with the hot seed of the fat, Elonian man. Her body trembled while the man’s cum joined her brother’s inside of her womb and mixed with her womanly juices while it dripped from her nethers.

The second Krytan man pulled away from her hand to replace the older Elonian between her legs. Before he even entered her, she felt more warm, sticky seed spray against her large, soft breasts, and splatter against her face, coating her in more cum when the Elonian man to her left reached his peak.

Two more men stepped forward out of the crowd with their pants lowered as she let out another moan of pleasure to the Krytan cock that pushed deep into her slippery, used nethers…

About two hours had passed since she started with her brother, and only now did the last man release his load across her abdomen. Adika could finally get some rest. She didn’t know how many men she had serviced, but if she were to guess, she’d say just over twenty. She panted heavily as the last waves of pleasure washed over her cum-covered body. She felt as if there was not an inch of her not coated in a layer of some stranger’s seed. Aside from maybe her right breast, which a woman suckled near the end of it all.

She pushed herself into a seated position, and then to her feet. A shiver traveled up her spine when she felt a thick stream of seed flow from her slit, down her inner thighs. She stood on shaky legs as she looked around the casino. The place was almost empty. Probably about to close. About time she headed home to clean up as well. She reached for where she had tossed her shirt on the table, but found nothing..?

Adika’s eyes widened. Someone had taken her shirt. Was she going to have to go home without a shirt? Better yet… Where were her pants? Her brother removed them, but she didn’t see where he left them. Actually, where was her brother at all? Did he go home while leaving her there for complete strangers to have their way with? She was going to have to make him pay somehow…

“Ahem…”

Adika blinked as she heard someone clear their throat next to her. It was the janitor. He motioned towards the exit while he looked to her. Clearly, she had to leave now. Like this. Without her clothes and covered in the cum of a few dozen men she had never met before. She groaned and reluctantly made her way towards the casino’s doors.

She carefully looked outside. Luckily, there weren’t many people around at this hour. Luckily, since she was clearly not allowed to wait, judging by the doors that pushed against her bare behind and forced her into the streets of Amnoon. With her head kept low, and her arms and hands covering as much of her as she could, she made her way home.

A few drunks whistled after her, and a fisherman or two looked to her with a horny interest. Something that Adika found to be oddly arousing… Slowly, she lowered her hands to her sides and straightened up. She now noticed every lustful gaze that was sent her way. It made her feel good. Perhaps it’d be appropriate to thank her brother after finding a way to punish him, since he was the reason she found this new kink of hers…

That would have to wait until tomorrow, however. Right now, she really wanted to get home, clean herself up, and give her body some well-deserved and well-needed rest.


End file.
